An Uncertain Life
by iloveromance
Summary: When a prominent family member mysteriously disappears from her life, Daphne Moon makes a remarkable discovery in this story that spans over fifteen years. Please note, you do not have to be familiar with "Frasier" or "The Good Wife" when reading this story but it contains elements of both shows, favoring more heavily on "Frasier".
1. 2000

_**A/N: Since David Hyde Pierce joined the cast of "The Good Wife" I have been watching it faithfully and I've wanted to write a story about his character, Frank Prady. However, because so little is known about his character at this point, it's been difficult to come up with an idea. I will be the first to admit that the storyline, which takes place over a span of over fifteen years, will seem a little (or very) far-fetched (as well as very out of character), but hopefully things will fall into place by the end of the story. Please note, you do NOT have to have watched even one episode of "The Good Wife" (or "Frasier") to follow this story, so please don't let that discourage you from reading. And as always all reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Donny shouted, causing a ripple of laughter among the many wedding guests. But Daphne stood perfectly still; the smile plastered on her face as Donny lifted her veil and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, even more so than she thought appropriate for a first kiss at her wedding, where both of their families, friends and colleagues of Donny's were watching.

She tried to comply, to give into the kiss the way a newly married (and extremely happy) bride should. But instead she closed her eyes, aware of his rough fingers on her cheeks, and simply let him kiss her. Fortunately no one seemed to notice her feigned happiness.

And yet, when the kisses ended and the applause began, she looked around at the guests, her eyes locking with Frasier and Martin's. In the eyes of Dr. Frasier Crane, she saw something she never thought she would find; disappointment.

She knew that Frasier was thinking of their conversation just the day before, when, after returning from Morrie's funeral, she had tearfully confessed to having feelings for his younger brother.

He'd encouraged her to talk to Niles, and she'd done just that, her heart fluttering when Niles confessed something that she'd known to be true for five months now. He'd been in love with her for six years. On the balcony last night, he'd begged her to accept his love. She wanted to, oh, how she wanted to. She did love him. She loved him a lot. But she loved Donny too, and she had to do the right thing. She and Niles had both made promises to other people. And so she simply walked away, leaving him alone with the scent of night blooming jasmine and a star-filled sky.

So now here she was, standing before friends and family, a diamond ring on her finger, looking into the eyes of her husband.

Her _husband…._

"All right, let's do this!" Donny shouted. The processional music began and he offered her his arm, but she hesitated, unable to ignore the glaring omission of the woman person she wanted most to be there for her.

At Donny's instance, all three Crane men were named groomsmen, but oddly, he hadn't said a word about Niles' absence. She couldn't very well blame Niles. After all, Daphne had broken his heart. But he was a married man. He was married to Mel and Daphne was sure that even though their marriage had gotten off to a rocky start, they would have a happy life. Mel Karnofksy was, as Frasier had often pointed out, similar to Maris (Niles' first wife, a completely wretched woman), and rather controlling, but Niles was a different person now. He was stronger and more assertive and he'd learned from his mistakes. She had no doubt that Niles and Mel Crane would be successful in their marriage.

But now she was concerned. Surely Donny had noticed that he was short one groomsman. Surely he'd noticed that the man responsible for making this marriage possible wasn't even there. He must have noticed, given that there were indeed six groomsmen, one of whom she'd never even met. A substitute for the man she loved… her best friend… the man she'd hurt.

And it was that thought that she carried with her as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her husband, as the new Mrs. Ronald Donald Douglas.

The reception was held in the Wayside Inn's elegant ballroom, with large picture windows that looked out over the garden where, just moments before, she'd pledged her love and fidelity to her new husband. Their hands joined, Donny led her to the huge double doors and pulled them open. Like the ribbon that opened a gift, they walked inside, instantly met with cheers and applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. And Mrs. Donny Douglas!"

The cheers and applause grew louder as Donny led her into the ballroom where the strands of Billy Joel's "She's Got a Way" filled the room. She was pulled into Donny's arms and they were dancing, very much the way they had done the night before in the hotel bar. Donny's arm possessively around her waiter and her hand lightly in his, they moved to the music, pausing every so often to kiss. This, of course, delighted the guests who sighed and applauded. Pleased with the attention, Donny kissed her several more times before spinning her in a circle. To the guest around them, they were the most perfect couple; all smiles and happier than they'd ever been in their lives.

As they danced, she looked around the room at the smiling faces watching them. Her mum, who still seemed in a state of shock that her only daughter had finally managed to find a man who would marry her. And her dad, who probably felt the same way. There were her brothers, all eight of them; Stephen, Nigel, Michael, Billy, Reginald, Peter and David, who were having the time of their lives, taking full advantage of the abundance of alcoholic beverages at the no host bar. And Roz, who had somehow changed out of her maid of honor dress in record time and was chatting happily with a man whom Daphne had never seen before.

But it was when she locked eyes with Frasier and Martin yet again that her heart began to race madly. She was eternally grateful when the song ended, even though it prompted Donny to give her another kiss, one that surely raised eyebrows, even though it was clear that they were now officially married. Eager for some space, she gently pushed him away and smiled her palms flat against the lapels of his tuxedo. "Oh my, Donny… That was-"

"Just the beginning." He interrupted. "Just wait till we get to the hotel and jump into bed. You'll see how hot our love can be."

She looked at him, horrified at his brassiness on what was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. But she wasn't about to cause a scene. Not here. Not now.

Her palms still on his chest, she forced a smile. "Go mingle with our guests, Darling. We'll have plenty of time to be with each other later."

If he was annoyed by her request, he didn't draw attention to the fact, and for that she was eternally grateful. She kissed him softly and smiled, touching his barely smooth cheek. "Thank you, Donny. I love you."

Before he could reply, she was gone, heading straight for Martin and Frasier. She could only imagine the things they would say to her. She approached the men carefully and slowly, taking note of how handsome they looked, dressed in matching tuxedos with tiny rose boutonnieres in a soft shade of yellow. But something was clearly missing from the otherwise picture-perfect moment. Or rather, _someone._

"Hello Dr. Crane. Mr. Crane."

Frasier smiled. "Daphne, you're family. Please, call me _Frasier_."

"And you can call me _Martin_."

She smiled at both men, feeling strangely shy around the people she'd known the longest since coming to America over seven years ago. But luckily the awkwardness lasted only for a minute.

Frasier took her hands and smiled. "Daphne, you look absolutely beautiful."

She blushed, almost having forgotten that she was wearing her wedding gown. "Thank you, Dr.-I-I mean, Frasier."

"You really do look nice." Martin added. "Prettiest bride I've ever seen, except for Hester of course." He looked hesitantly at Frasier. "Oh, and I guess I should include Lilith."

Frasier chuckled. "Actually Dad, I think that Daphne looks far more beautiful than Lilith ever did."

Tears fell onto Daphne's cheeks and she hugged each man, kissing their cheeks. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Daphne."

She stared at her boss -turned friend. "Where's your brother?"

The question seemed to make Frasier uneasy and he glanced at his father, who nodded. "Niles had to leave. He, um…"

"He had some things he needed to do. You know responsibilities to his patients and to his wife." Martin added.

The words were like a knife to her heart. She should have known that he wouldn't come, but she hoped… New tears fell onto her cheek and she tried to smile but the smile wouldn't show.

"You're disappointed in me."

Both men spoke at once, moving closer to her, their hands on her shoulders.

"No, Daphne, absolutely not!"

"That's not true at all!"

"But your brother…" She said to Frasier before turning to Martin. "And your son… I hurt him! I'm so sorry! I never-."

Frasier handed her his handkerchief. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You were following your heart and you wanted to do the right thing. Niles understands that."

She blotted the tears from her cheeks and then hugged him, holding on a bit longer than necessary and then accepted a hug and kiss from Martin.

"Fras is right, Daphne. Donny's a good guy and he'll take care of you. He'll make you happy. It looks like he already has."

"But-."

"Niles will be fine." Martin replied, reading her mind. "You know, I'm not fond of that wife of his, but if he's happy, then… well, hell... I'm happy for him."

"So am I." Daphne said quietly. "But I hoped…"

Frasier nodded. "I know. But this is your wedding day, Daphne. You should make the most of it. You should be with your husband."

Daphne felt her heart warm at the words. Her _husband_. She was _married._ It was like a fairy tale come true.

Her eyes rose from the floor to meet Frasier's. "He _is_ me husband, isn't he?"

"You've got that right!"

A pair of arms slid around her waist and two lips pressed against her neck. For a split second she found herself wishing-

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this honeymoon going! The wedding night is just a warm-up for what I have in store for you!"

Her face flushed in embarrassment and she couldn't bring herself to look at the Crane men. "Donny, please-."  
>At the interrupted sound of <em>oohs <em>and _ahhs_, they turned to see the enormous wedding cake being rolled on a cart by two pastry chefs.

"I guess that's our cue!" Donny took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor, where cameras flashed like mad. They posed for picture after picture and she smiled for the camera, more for the sake of her guests and for herself. Their hands joined, they cut the first piece of cake, which Donny promptly shoved into her mouth. Finding it humorous that her carefully applied makeup was now ruined interspersed with butter cream frosting and white cake, Donny, along with the other wedding guests, laughed. But no one laughed harder than Simon.

Donny then handed Daphne another piece of cake, obviously wanting to meet the same fate. But she silently refused, and instead fed him the cake carefully, and then kissed him in the hopes of erasing the ridiculous thought from his mind.

A few hours later, the reception was finally winding down. She hugged Roz tightly and thanked her for reluctantly agreeing to be her maid of honor. She looked her friend up and down, noting that Roz's brightly colored maid of honor dress had been replaced with a sexy black dress that hugged her curves and barely covered her hips. "Roz, what are you wearing?"

Roz turned in a circle, her arms outstretched. "What, this? Oh, just something I picked up."  
>Daphne laughed. "You mean something to pick up men in! I know what you're up to! There are a lot of eligible men here."<p>

"But I'm not one of them!" Donny chimed in, wrapping his arms around Daphne's waist. She turned in his arms and kissed him. "That's right, Darling. You're mine." The kiss was meant to be short and sweet, but Donny quickly deepened it before she was ready. And she was barely able to catch her breath, pulling away abruptly thus causing him alarm.

"What's wrong, hon?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Roz answered. "You two need to get a room! That kiss was hot!"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Donny laughed. "Just wait till we get to our hotel room."

"Donny!" Daphne gasped in horror, wondering why she was embarrassed. He'd said the same thing jut moments before in front of Frasier and Martin, and she was certain that Roz had heard it all before (from Donny, perhaps), but the fact still remained that her new husband was making her very uncomfortable.

"Whoa! You two are going to have one hell of a wedding night!" Roz said a bit too enthusiastically. "I wouldn't be surprised if you end up pregnant tomorrow!"

"Roz, _please_!" Daphne whispered. "Donny and I want to wait a while-."

"A long while." Donny interrupted. "Who in the hell has time for kids?"

Anger filled her, an emotion she never thought she'd experience on her wedding day. "_I_ do!" Hurt by her husband's words, she forced herself to remain calm.

Apparently Donny's opinions about having children had changed since their engagement, but she knew it was best to wait until after the honeymoon was over and they settled into married life. "We'd better go." She said a bit louder.

They said their goodbyes, and the hardest of all was saying goodbye to Frasier and Martin.

"Aw, come on. Don't cry." Martin scolded gently. "You'll see us in a few weeks. You're still employed by us, you know!"

She laughed and hugged Martin tightly, kissing his cheek. "I love you, old man. And you too, Frasier." She turned to her boss (who was also her friend) and hugged him even tighter. "Thank you for everything. I mean it."

"It was our pleasure, Daphne. It's wonderful, seeing you so happy. Now go on. You're missing the start of your marriage."

As Daphne took Donny's hand and they moved to the door, she turned to the Crane men whom she loved so much. "Will you-."  
>Frasier and Martin nodded. "We'll tell him."<p>

That night, her wedding night, as she and Donny lay in bed as husband and wife, she wasn't thinking about the man she loved and had hurt on the balcony the night before, but about her future and the man that she'd promised to love for the rest of her life.


	2. 2001

_**September 11, 2001**_

The three of them sat in the living room staring at the television in disbelief. It was as though they were watching a terribly bad action movie with incredible special effects instead of the local (and now national) news. How could it possibly be real? How could someone do something so horrific, causing so much death and destruction?

The two steel grey buildings, known as the Twin Towers or the World Trade Center, were burning like mad and smoke was everywhere. People were screaming as they fled the scene and some were even jumping out of windows. Daphne's mouth trembled as she tried to hold in her emotions. "H-how…" was all she could think of to say.

"I don't know, Daphne." Frasier's voice was nearly unrecognizable and she'd been so caught up in the horrendous scene that she'd almost forgotten that he was sitting beside her, watching the same terrible event unfold. But just when she thought the situation couldn't' get any worse, the buildings collapsed to the ground; first one, and then the other.

"NO!" Daphne, Martin and Frasier screamed, almost in unison.

Daphne was sobbing uncontrollably now, unable to believe that this was happening. The elder Crane men sat on either side of her, doing their best to provide comfort. She cried until she was spent, not only because of the tragic loss of life or the shock of what was happening in America ( in one of its' biggest cities; New York City, home of the Statue of Liberty, a symbol of freedom and justice for all), but because something else was wrong.

Something very wrong.

It shouldn't be Frasier and Martin who were comforting her now. It should be Donny; the man who had stood before her and promised to love her in sickness and health, to love and comfort for better and for worse. And this was definitely one of the worst times in her life; in everyone's life. So why wasn't he here? And where was he?

Her mind went back to months earlier, when the world was thought to be safe…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 2001<strong>_

_She'd awakened extremely early, at around 5am, intent on surprising Donny with a lavish breakfast in bed, an afternoon of lovemaking, a romantic picnic lunch in the park ae even more lovemaking until it was time for a candlelight dinner after which more lovemaking would follow. What more was there to do to celebrate the first anniversary of their marriage? _

_Her heart fluttered just thinking about it. She could hardly believe that they'd been married for an entire year. Their one year anniversary. She could hardly wait to-_

_She sat up in bed and glanced to her left, dismayed to find that the bed was empty. Curious, she rose to her feet and pulled on her silk robe, a gift from Donny for her birthday. _

_She hadn't even realized that her birthday was coming until he arrived home with the beautifully wrapped box. She'd torn into it anxiously and then kissed him with a hunger that told him how much she loved the beautiful gift and how much she wanted to be with him that evening. He'd gratefully obliged his determination to please her making her happier than she'd ever dreamed. "This was what marriage was about". She told herself as she lay in his arms listening to him snore softly. This is what she'd always wanted; pure and complete happiness. It was true that on their wedding day she'd had her reservations about marrying him, but after a night of passion and the beautiful gift, she no longer doubted her instincts. Over time, she'd learned to trust them. She loved him with everything she had. _

_Now she moved through the house with a new determination, looking everywhere she could think of. "Donny? Sweetheart? Where are you?"  
>She padded through their luxurious apparent with anticipation, but apprehension filled her with each step.<br>Where was he?_

_She was about to go outside and check in the garage when she saw it; the note that sat on the kitchen table. Her eyes filled with tears as she picked it up and she didn't even have to read it to know what it said. But her heart held the faintest hint of hope, as it always did, and she carefully unfolded the paper.  
><em>

_**Daph-**_

_**Got a call about 3am from a client. Big crises with Madison/Keller account so I'm going to the office now. Could take hours, possibly into the night. Don't wait up**_

_**-D**_

_The note crumpled in her hand and she began to sob; her dream of a wonderful first anniversary lost forever. _

Damn him. Damn him for doing this to her.

* * *

><p>She was still sobbing when she opened her eyes, blinking in momentary confusion. She was no longer in her kitchen but in Frasier's living room. In one instant it all came back to her; the tragedy that was unfolding on the television, the uncertainty that she and those whom she loved would ever be safe again, and the gentle hands of Frasier and Martin as they did their best to comfort her.<p>

The tears she cried now were no longer about the tragedy that had occurred on American soil but about the state of her marriage.  
>Oh God, where was Donny? Why wasn't he here, when she needed him the most? Calling him now, even to tell him that she loved him and just wanted to hear his voice, was out of the question and simply not an option. Donny had told her in no uncertain terms not to bother him at work; ever.<p>

Apparently he considered a phone call from his wife to be bothersome.

And now with the onslaught of this tragedy, he was certain to become busier than he was before. Surely there would be marriages that crumbled as a result of what was happening, although Daphne would have hoped that it would bring people together; not tear them apart. But as Donny always said, it was good for business. Clearly his work came before his marriage. It was funny how it had always seemed that way. Why hadn't she realized it a long time ago? But she should have realized that a long time ago. Perhaps she had, but had just chosen to ignore it.  
>And now her mind drifted back even further, to their honeymoon….<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early June 2000<strong>_

_They'd come back from their honeymoon in Antigua Bay and had barely unpacked when Donny dove headfirst into his work, leaving her alone and feeling a bit unwanted. She had hoped that they could recreate at least the feeling of being alone on a deserted beach in their own home; their own bed. But clearly that wasn't going to happen.  
>"Daphne, that's ridiculous!" he'd laughed when she at last confided in him, albeit months later. "Why would you say that I'm ignoring you?"<br>"Because, Donny, I-." She stopped, regarding him carefully before continuing. "I want a baby, Donny. A child. Children. I want a family."  
>"Aw, honey, I want that too. You know I do."<br>Her eyebrows rose. "Really? Because at our wedding reception you said-."_

"_Who the hell cares what I said at our wedding? I was drunk, Daphne! Everyone was! Kids are great and of course I want them. I want tons of kids; fill the whole damn house with them! Just… not now, okay?"  
>She sighed deeply, feigning a smile as she let him kiss her. "All right Donny. But when?"<br>He grinned at her. "As soon as I win a few more cases, okay? Then I'll be at the top of my game."  
>"That's all our marriage is to you, isn't it Donny? A game." <em>

_She hadn't meant to say the words aloud but now that she had, there was no taking them back. But as usual, he hadn't heard her. He never heard her, even when she had nothing to say._

* * *

><p>Now she stared at the television, feeling numb as she listened to Frasier on the phone, saying words of comfort to Frederick, as only a concerned father could, and Martin talking to Eddie as though he was a human and as though in doing so it would bring him solace. The Jack Russell Terrier whimpered and whined, jumping into Martin's waiting arms as though Eddie sensed that something terrible had happened. If only he knew how terrible it really was.<p>

More tears slid down her cheeks, this time for the man who was not here. Daphne had long since stopped keeping track of the number of times that she'd asked about Niles.

* * *

><p><em>Each time her question had been met with hesitation and resistance from Frasier and Martin which led to a string of answers that, when put together, made absolutely no sense whatsoever.<br>_

_Why didn't Niles come by anymore, to see his brother and gush about a new restaurant, wine or opera? Why hadn't he come to see his father, or to invite himself over for dinner? Why hadn't he come to see Daphne, when it was clear that he was in love with her… or had been. Why were there no phone calls, or even mentions of the younger Dr. Crane?  
><em>

_Why?_

_The excuses came rapidly…  
>"He calls! He comes by, just not when you're here, Daphne! He's a newlywed and so are you. Your priorities are different now!" <em>

"_But even as a newlywed, he should still stop by!" Daphne replied in protest.  
><em>

_Frasier seemed to ponder this statement. "Well, I agree Daphne but the truth is that Niles and Mel-."  
><em>

_"Are overseas!" Martin interjected.  
><em>

_"Dad, please!" Frasier hissed. _

"_What's going on?" She demanded. "Why hasn't he come over? It's been much too long! It's been months since he's stepped foot in this living room!" And then the unthinkable hit her. "I- Is something wrong with your brother? And your youngest son?"  
><em>

_"No, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." The men replied a bit too quickly.  
><em>

_"You're lying." She said, bringing the Crane men to silence. "I can see it on your faces!"  
><em>

_Frasier nodded. "You're right Daphne. We haven't been entirely honest with you. Dad's right. Niles is overseas… with Mel. Right now, they should be in France. Provence, if I'm correct." _

"_In France? But-."_

"_They decided to take a year-long honeymoon with a trip around the world." Martin explained, rather badly.  
><em>

_"That's right." Frasier agreed. "Niles wanted to surprise Mel and I told him that a trip around the world would be the perfect-."  
><em>

_Daphne sighed dreamily, imagining such a place. "It sounds wonderful. But a year? That's-."  
><em>

_"A bit unconventional, I agree." Frasier finished. But Niles is determined to make this marriage work and for that I applaud him."  
><em>

_Daphne swallowed hard; the guilt inside her returning. The guilt she hadn't felt in well over a year. And still it was there, deep inside of her. _

_She sank onto the arm of the sofa in disbelief, at once realizing that she was sitting in the same exact spot where Niles had sat time and time again. _

_Why wasn't he here? She could understand that he was on an extended honeymoon, but how many couples, even wealthy ones like Niles and most likely Mel, could afford to spend an entire year in Europe and away from work? Niles had patients to attend to and Mel… well; she was bound to have patients and obligations of her own. How could they possibly-_

* * *

><p>"Daphne?"<p>

The memory vanished at once and she found herself once again in Frasier's living room. And the reality of what the television stations were now calling "9/11" hit her hard. She was grateful for the comfort of Frasier and Martin, she really and truly was. But she couldn't help wondering…

_She closed her eyes, imagining but for a moment that Niles was here, sitting beside her on the sofa, holding her close, kissing away her tears, telling her that everything would be all right, even when she knew that he was fully aware that it would never be all right; that things would never be as they were again. As she cried, he would hold her closer, for as long as she needed him to, through the night, doing his best to comfort her. He'd try to explain, in his silly psychological jargon, how such a tragedy could affect people, only to realize that that it wasn't his words that she needed to hear but the comfort and warmth of his touch.  
><em>

But Niles was gone, perhaps on his whirlwind honeymoon and perhaps not. But it didn't matter anyway. She was alone, even when surrounded by the men who loved her. She loved them dearly but she feared as did the rest of the world in the wake of 9/11, that things would never be the same. If only she could take back the things she'd said on the balcony that night. Things she had done...

If only.


End file.
